人柱アリス (Hitobashira Alice)
Background Yugami-P's 1st and most popular work, the song is a dark spin-off of Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland featuring the first five Crypton's VOCALOIDs and has four main parts that composes it. A brief introduction at the beginning tells of a tiny dream, which in order to survive, traps people inside of itself, allowing to them to create their own world in order to keep them dreaming and sustaining its own existence. Since it will cease to exist unless someone dreams it, it traps a new sleeper once the old one has died in the dream. The first part has only MEIKO singing — she is the first "Alice", the brave one, who kills/chops everyone/anything she sees so that she can make her way, but is forever trapped as a fugitive/sinner with only her paths of blood showing she ever existed. The second part has KAITO sing of the second Alice, who is obedient and sings to create a world, but his twisted words create a world of madness. He gets shot by a cross-eyed, or mad man, but is loved as he dies. The third section is about the beautiful Miku deluding many people as the third Alice. She builds a kingdom and names herself the queen, but she fears her body, which begins to rot or age, and is thrown into madness seeing horrible visions of herself. The last section tells of Rin and Len presented as being "one" Alice who are full of wonder, receiving an invitation from a castle. They were the closest ones to ‘Alice’ but they are still in the dream and continue to wander around the wonderland, never to wake up. There are many interpretations of this section (as in one ending, they get killed by MEIKO), but no matter what, the "twins" never leave Wonderland. The song ending is left open, leaving viewers wondering who will be the next victim of this twisted dream. Alice Human Sacrifice has been immensely popular amongst creators of Fanmade PVs, as well as the subject of countless fandubs—with multiple translations as well. This song is featured in the EXIT TUNES compilation album Vocaloanthems. Lyrics Derivatives , SF-A2 miki, Hiyama Kiyoteru, Kaai Yuki, Nekomura Iroha, Yuzuki Yukari |author = Mahiruno |category = VOCALOID cover |title = Mahiruno's AHS Cover |description = A cover using the AHS' VOCALOIDS. The cover includes the prologue narration often used in utaite covers, using Yuzuki Yukari's VOICEROID as the narrator and Ai's as the lil' dream. |color = #cc7777 }}|human = , , Re:A, , |author = Yamai, Tourai, Re:A, Utawa Sakura, Usa |category = |title = Yamai, Tourai, Re:A, Utawa Sakura, and Usa's Cover |description = A popular cover in which the poem at the beginning is spoken. Some people mistake this for the original version, as with other covers. |color = #cc7777 }}|arrangement = |fanmadepv = |spinoff = |more = }} External links *初音ミク Wiki *Nico Nico Pedia *VocaDB Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring MEIKO Category:Songs featuring KAITO Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Hall of Fame Category:Hall of Legend Category:Japanese group rendition songs